Pants
by JackB
Summary: John observe la disparition inquiétante de ses sous-vêtements et Sherlock s'est trouver une nouvelle occupation. Johnlock rating M pour futur Lemon. [corriger]
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut, me voilà avec une petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris dans l'univers de Sherlock, alors j'espère que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé ^^**

**Je remercie grandement Erika Nathaniella qui m'as gentiment proposer d'être ma béta et qui à prit le temps de corriger mes horreurs pour vous donner un texte de meilleurs qualité. Un grand merci à toi ;)**

**Bonnes lecture**

* * *

Si John avait cru au surnaturel, il aurait été sûr que des Leprechauns et autres farfadets étaient passés au 221b Baker Street. S'il avait cassé un miroir, il aurait accusé les 7 ans de malheur qui s'en suivent. S'il avait été paranoïaque, il aurait juré que quelqu'un était entré par effraction pour le voler. Car, oui, John assistait à un phénomène étrange où ses sous-vêtements disparaissaient. Il n'en restait plus qu'un dans son placard à vêtement et la lessive avait été faite il y a deux jours. Logiquement, il aurait dû être rempli. Ses slips avaient disparu. Il ne savait pas quand, mais les faits étaient là, ils disparaissaient une fois arrivés dans le panier de linge sale.

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire un saut dans une boutique pour se racheter de quoi mettre sur ses fesses. Il n'était pas vraiment addict du « pas de slip sous le pantalon ». Mais la question persistait : où passaient ses malheureux slips ? Il en venait même à se demander si Sherlock ne faisait pas encore une expérience louche, mais, en même temps, quelle expérience pourrait-on faire avec des sous-vêtements usagés ? Ça n'avait rien de logique.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, où régnait une odeur de souffre à cause de l'expérience qu'était en train de faire le brun, il se servit son thé et ,comme chaque matin quand il le pouvait, il s'appuya sur le rebord du plan de travail et observa Sherlock. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait se le permettre, le détective étant généralement occupé à faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de rester tranquillement sur une chaise. Et il aimait bien ces moments là. Il avait compris, peu après sa rencontre avec Sherlock, qu'il était attiré par lui. Peut être plus qu'un simple ami, ou même qu'un simple meilleur ami. C'était comme ça. Après un temps à avoir bataillé contre son homosexualité sous-jacente, il avait fini par l'accepter. Après tout, sa sœur était lesbienne et il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé avoir d'enfant alors être homosexuel ou hétéro ça n'avait plus tant d'importance. Enfin si, ça changeait beaucoup de choses, mais rien qu'il n'ait vraiment eu besoin de rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de John se tordit dans sa poitrine, il avait beau être attiré par Sherlock, ça ne serait jamais réciproque. Et bien que le brun ait fait savoir qu'il était gay, il lui avait aussi bien précisé qu'il était marié à son travail et n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu de relations, même pas un coup d'un soir et il doutait même qu'il ait déjà eu une relation quelle qu'elle soit. En somme, Sherlock était une sorte d'asexué ou un intouchable. Et puis le blond ne se voilait pas la face. Il était loin d'avoir un physique aussi avantageux que le détective et bien que l'armée lui ait forgé un corps solide et musclé, il restait petit et légèrement tassé. Il n'avait pas non plus un esprit brillant qui saurait fasciner Sherlock, il arrivait tout au plus à être au dessus de la moyenne selon le brun, mais il était loin du compte.

En somme, il n'avait rien de bien intéressant. Seulement quelques petits trucs insignifiants, comme son autorisation à porter une arme à feu et le fait qu'il sache très bien s'en servir, ce qui les avaient aidés plus d'une fois au cours des enquêtes et le fait que Sherlock semblait lui avoir trouvé une utilité, sur les affaires où il ne voulait pas aller, pour ramener du lait, chercher des informations avec lui... enfin, ce genre de futilités.

Sherlock releva le regard et fixa un instant le blond qui passa, dans la micro seconde, du regard observateur au regard pensif, perdu dans le fond du salon. Décidant de mettre un terme à sa torture, il avala rapidement quelque chose et enfila son manteau.

« Tu pars quelque part ? Tu ne dois pourtant pas aller à l'hôpital ce matin, interrogea Sherlock.

Je vais faire une course rapide.

Prends du lait.

Va le chercher toi même. »

John descendit rapidement les escaliers et Sherlock garda la tête tourné vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée claquer. Il sourit. Puis, tel un enfant qui va faire des bêtises, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'entendre, le surveiller ou le surprendre. Il tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que John ne revienne pas chercher quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié et rapidement plongea la main dans le panier de linge et attrapa l'objet qu'il convoitait, le glissant rapidement dans sa poche avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

Sherlock était fou, n'était-ce pas normal qu'il fasse des trucs fous et qu'il ait des lubies totalement incongrues ? Pas sûr, mais le fait est que c'était comme ça. Sherlock faisait un fixation sur les sous-vêtements de John. Il l'avait découvert il y a quelques temps, après que John l'ait sauvé encore une fois d'un tueur fou en le plaquant au sol. La rencontre avec le sol n'avait pas été très agréable, mais celle avec John beaucoup plus. Au début il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, jamais il n'aurait un jour imaginé être attiré par John. Il était gentil et attachant, mais il n'avait jamais eu de pensées plus ou moins sexuelles à son égard, d'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais. Mais le fait est, qu'après ce plaquage dans une ruelle sombre, il avait commencé à rêver. Puis les rêves s'étaient transformés en palpitations quand il voyait apparaître John, et les palpitations avaient laissé place à des envies, comme celle d'ouvrir un peu plus son peignoir lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, ou de lui donner des prétextes pour qu'il se change devant lui. Puis ses envies étaient montées crescendo. Il avait envie de le toucher, de l'admirer, et ça c'était transformé en désir quand un jour, alors que John cherchait un stylo qui était tombé, il avait profité de la vue tout à fait alléchante de son postérieur. Les rêves étaient revenus le soir même, beaucoup plus chauds, beaucoup plus érotiques et cruellement excitants.

C'était là que sa lubie avait commencé. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu habitué au sexe que lui, il ne savait pas trop comment se satisfaire, et pourtant ses rêves le rendait tellement excité et dur que ça en devenait même douloureux. Et même quand il se touchait, ça ne le soulageait pas. Il voulait John. Mais comment demander ou même dire à un pur hétéro qu'on souhaitait qu'il nous touche ? Là était le problème. John était intouchable, mais il avait quand même besoin de lui. Alors une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir John, il pourrait quand même avoir les vêtements qui avaient touchés John. C'était une idée folle, personne n'aurait osé.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas tout le monde et il passait, bien plus vite que tout le monde, les barrières interdites. Il avait donc attendu que le blond dorme et s'était faufilé jusqu'à la salle de bain, avait attrapé le premier vêtement qui lui était tombé sous la main et était repartit fissa fissa dans sa chambre. Rien que de savoir que ça appartenait à son blogueur l'avait excité, et quand il avait enfin commencé à se caresser, il avait ressenti du plaisir. D'abord, il s'était enivré de l'odeur du soldat. Et puis il avait utilisé le dit objet pour se caresser et ça avait été une expérience divine.

Depuis lors, il piquait régulièrement les sous-vêtements de John. Il se contentait de ça, comme maintenant alors qu'il gémissait dans ses draps recherchant le plaisir qui était devenu une drogue pour lui. John était une drogue qu'il avait envie de s'injecter dans les veines. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

**!Pants!**

Lorsque John était revenu, avec une réserve de sous-vêtements neufs prêts à être utilisés sur ses petites fesses musclées, Sherlock était tranquillement affalé sur le canapé, réfléchissant. Le téléphone sonnât. Une nouvelle affaire. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que John allait avoir droit à un jour de repos.

Quand, enfin, ils rentrèrent au 221B Baker Street après trois courses poursuites avec un carjacker qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux voitures familiales pour virer les parents et tuer les enfants ensuite, c'est éreinté que John s'affala sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas le courage de se faire à manger, ni même de prendre une douche et après avoir supporté dix minutes les grognements de Sherlock envers Lestrade qui, selon lui, était un abruti fini pour ne pas s'en sortir avec une affaire aussi simple, il partit se coucher. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'aplatit sur son lit,s'écroulant dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement.

Quand Sherlock eut finit son monologue, il se demanda où était passé le blond. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il était parti. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du soldat qui était restée un peu imprégnée, son excitation refit surface. Il avait beau s'être satisfait ce matin, il en avait encore envie, il en avait encore besoin comme un drogué qui a besoin d'une dose plus forte. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, mais les lessives ayant été faites récemment, il avait pris le seul slip de John qui avait atterri là depuis. Il aurait pu utiliser le même que ce matin, mais il avait envie de celui qu'avait porté John ce jour là.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'à la chambre du soldat. Il s'était sûrement changé là et son slip devait traîner quelque part sur le sol. Il entrouvrit la porte pour voir si John dormait bien, ce qui était le cas, mais il remarqua aussi qu'il était toujours habillé, donc pas de sous-vêtement perdu sur le sol à piquer. Il fit demi-tour. Il n'allait pas réveiller le soldat pour lui dire qu'il voulait à tout prix son slip.

De retour dans le salon, il attrapa rageusement son violon et se mit à jouer, frustré et énervé. Tant pis si ça réveillait John, c'était de sa faute.

* * *

**On sait que Sherlock en à strictement rien à faire de déranger les gens donc ma fin est justifier et même s'il aime John ça ne l'empêche pas d'être lui même.**

**bon sinon est-ce que ça vous à plut ? à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, même si le prochain sera encore plus intéressant.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction pour un premier chapitre et pour une histoire écrit de façon aussi légère, moi qui ne suis pas doué pour écrire l'humour il faut croire que j'ai réussit à en faire rire plus d'une (d'un ?) comme quoi pour faire de l'humour il ne faut pas chercher à en faire. Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à Erika Nathaniella de me corriger**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

John balança le sac de voyage de Sherlock dans l'escalier avec une certaine satisfaction. Le détective devait partir pour une affaire à l'étranger afin d'aider Mycroft. Mais il rechignait à y aller et serait en retard pour prendre l'avion s'il ne partait pas maintenant. John savait que Sherlock n'avait absolument pas envie d'aider son frère, mais il se plaisait déjà à le voir partir. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à cause de son violon et de son envie folle de jouer des notes stridentes et absolument horribles où même les murs auraient crié s'ils avaient pu. Quelques jours de répit n'étaient absolument pas de refus. Mais il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que si Sherlock partait à reculons vers l'aéroport, c'était parce que, pendant plusieurs jours, il n'aurait pas le droit aux sous-vêtements du blond.

Quand enfin le fou furieux de détective fut parti, John s'affala sur son fauteuil favori et souffla. Des vacances, il avait des vacances et il allait pouvoir en profiter un peu, pour par exemple avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil, pour faire un peu de rangement dans le foutoir qu'était leur appartement, et surtout ne rien faire, ou presque. Il décida, en premier lieu, qu'il avait besoin de dormir, et ,il avait beau être 16h,, décidant de se lâcher, il se déshabilla sur le chemin de sa chambre laissant traîner ses vêtements sur le sol. Il s'en fichait, il rangerait plus tard.

Il se réveilla vers minuit et, après avoir profité des draps chauds, il se leva, prit son thé et, vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, se mit à ranger. Il se sentirait mieux, une fois que tout serait en ordre, pour une fois. Sans qu'un détective fasse des expériences louches ou mette le bazar. Il s'occupa d'abord de remettre chaque chose à sa place, puis s'attaqua à ranger ce que le brun avait laissé dans la cuisine, afin de libérer la table, qui aurait dû logiquement être utilisée pour manger, jeta ce qu'il y avait à jeter, et continua ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi qu'enfin toutes les salles communes furent propres et rangées et qu'il s'accorda une pause bien méritée.

Le second jour, il s'attaqua à sa propre chambre et décida, en même temps, de faire celle de Sherlock. Il savait que le brun n'était pas un fou du ménage et, dormant peu, il devait la nettoyer que rarement. Il la rangea et la nettoya avant de s'attaquer au lit. Il tira la couette négligemment et resta interloqué devant ce qu'il vit.

Il observait absolument choqué, la bouche à moitié ouverte, ce qui semblait servir de second matelas au détective. Ses slips, gentiment éparpillés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ça n'avait rien de logique. Il en attrapa un doucement, comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage. Oui c'était bien l'un des siens, un de ceux qu'il avait perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Pourquoi Sherlock aurait-il piqué ses sous-vêtements pour les garder bien enfouis sous ses draps et très probablement dormir avec ?

Il le reposa sur le matelas et décida de ne pas plus approfondir la question. Trop choquant. Il détourna le regard, pour ne pas voir plus de détails qu'il avait entraperçu, également trop choquant. Il se dépêcha de retirer le drap housse et de le rouler en boule avec les sous-vêtements dedans. Une chose était sûre, il allait jeter tout ça, voire le brûler.

Il refit rapidement le lit et se débarrassa de ce qu'il avait trouvé, comme si ne plus les avoir sous les yeux allait le faire oublier, ou le faire douter, lui prouver que c'était son cerveau qui avait rêvé cette situation. Que c'était un pur produit sorti de son imagination. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et souffla tout en réfléchissant. Impossible qu'il se sorte ce qu'il venait de voir de la tête. Bon sang ! Pourquoi Sherlock et ses sous-vêtements ? C'était quoi le rapport ? Où était le lien logique dans tout ça ? Il avait beau se démener, c'était le néant total. Il n'y avait aucune réponse. Ça devait sûrement être trop compliqué pour son simple esprit, mais quand même.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il se prit la tête avec cette histoire et quand finalement Sherlock revint, il ne s'était pas du tout reposé.

**!Pants!**

Sherlock était fraîchement rentré. Baker Street était vide, mais en même temps c'était un peu normal vu que John travaillait. Il jeta son sac négligemment dans l'appartement rangé, et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour tout analyser, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il retira rapidement son manteau, il était pressé, affreusement pressé. Pendant les quelques jours où il était parti, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à John. Bien que l'affaire soit intéressante – le genre d'affaire noire et compliquée comme il l'aimait – John était resté dans ses pensées. Il avait été pressé de la terminer afin de pouvoir rentrer et s'amuser avec les sous-vêtements de John.

Il se précipita donc dans la salle de bain, avec la folle envie de soulager la pression et le désir qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Total déception. Le panier était vide. John avait du faire les lessives récemment. Ça le frustrait. Mais tant pis il se contenterait d'un des sous-vêtements qu'il avait dans son lit. Il savait déjà lequel il allait prendre. Entrant vivement dans sa chambre il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. John ne s'était pas contenter de ranger et nettoyer les salles communes, il s'était aussi occupé de sa chambre. En soit, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Sauf que, horreur, ça sentait la lessive et les draps frais.

Un seul coup d'œil lui fit savoir qu'il avait raison. La couleur du linge était différente de celle quand il était partit. Un instant, il paniqua et espéra au fond de lui que ce soit Madame Hudson qui s'en soit occupé, mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Vivement, il défit les draps et constata avec inquiétude ce qu'il avait déduit. Les sous-vêtements qu'il gardait amoureusement comme des trésors n'étaient plus là, disparus, envolés. Se reprenant rapidement, il réfléchit à grande vitesse. John avait changé ses draps, il avait découvert ses sous-vêtements et les avait enlevés. « Il aurait pu les remettre quand même » pensa t-il. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de leur présence dans son lit, vu qu'il n'était pas parti. Il devait s'attendre à un explication, raison supplémentaire pour qu'il soit resté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Tout avouer ? L'amour brûlant qu'il ressentait pour lui, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas le dévorer tout cru ? John était hétéro, jamais il n'accepterait qu'il ait des sentiments pour lui, jamais il ne resterait à Baker Street. Il prendrait peur, fuirait et Sherlock perdrait tout.

Imaginer ne plus revoir le blond lui tordit le cœur, il fallait qu'il le garde à tout prix. Mais John demanderait une explication, explication qu'il ne pourrait pas donner. Il lui faudrait donc mentir, ou nier, ou juste ne rien dire. En même temps, si son soldat décidait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur se sujet, il pourrait difficilement esquiver.

Il verrait bien. Mais en attendant il resta frustré.

**!Pants!**

Quand John rentra de l'hôpital, il fut un peu étonné de voir le sac de Sherlock. Il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt rentrer, mais il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il inspecta la pièce pour découvrir une quelconque trace de Sherlock, mais rien dans le salon et rien dans la cuisine. Son manteau étant là, il devait probablement être dans sa chambre. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le brun immédiatement. Durant ses jours de congés, il avait décidé d'attendre que Sherlock lui parle de cet étrange problème. Même si le détective ne dormait pas beaucoup, il finirait forcement par aller dormir et découvrirait que les sous-vêtements qu'il avait emprunté avaient disparu. Il attendrait que le détective joue les grands garçons et lui donne une explication.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'en bon anglais il se faisait un thé, Sherlock montra le bout de son nez. John resta tendu, perplexe, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien, strictement rien. Il consentit à quitter la cuisine et s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé. Il savait que Sherlock savait. Comment le meilleur détective du monde aurait pu louper ça ? Et pourtant rien.

« L'enquête s'est bien déroulée ? demanda finalement John, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence.

Je suis ici, c'est donc qu'elle est finie et résolue, John.

Hum, je vois. Mycroft devait être content.

Je m'en fiche de Mycroft, je ne l'ai pas acceptée pour lui.

Hum hum. Moi tu vois, j'ai su m'occuper.

J'ai vu. »

John resta silencieux. Avec ça Sherlock allait forcement devoir parler, c'était obligé, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais rien. Il attendit, mais le brun ne bronchait pas, ne lui donnait pas l'explication vitale qu'il avait tant envie d'avoir. En fait il.. Il l'ignorait, littéralement. Il s'en fichait que son petit secret de rétention de slip avait été mis à jour. Il s'en fichait d'être désormais catalogué de kidnappeur dans l'esprit de John. Se justifier ? Sherlock devait être trop bien pour ça.

John, frustré et énervé, avala quasiment d'une traite son thé, espérant s'étouffer avec pour échapper à la stupidité relationnelle de son colocataire. Il imaginait quoi ? Qu'ils n'allaient jamais en parler ? Qu'il allait gentiment oublier ce truc et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Les gens normaux dans cette situation auraient été embarrassés, auraient cherché à se justifier, à se faire pardonner. Mais Sherlock était loin d'être comme les gens normaux.

Il eut du mal à finir sa dernière gorgée et reposa finalement sa tasse sur la petite table. Ça lui avait plus brûlé la gorge qu'autre chose. Il se leva vivement sous le regard observateur du brun et sortit en vitesse. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de boire un coup, voire deux ou trois, pour oublier un instant tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre. Il serait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi comme explication, même « C'est pour éviter la future explosion de la tour de Londres. » Après tout, il n'était pas amoureux de Sherlock pour rien, et il était déjà passé au dessus d'un tas de choses le concernant. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était une explication, parce que ça le tuait de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

**Alors verdict ?**

**j'essayerais de poster la suite rapidement ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, à la base j'avais prévu de finir dans ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que ce serais trop short vous aurez donc le droit à un ou deux chapitres en plus ;)**

**Je tiens à remerciez Erika Nathaniella qui m'as gentiment corriger, si vous avez envie de voir des chapitre tout propre je vous conseille de relire depuis le début.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

John n'était pas un soldat et un scientifique pour rien. Stratégie et théorie avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie, et dire qu'il n'avait pas de talent pour ça, aurait été mentir. Bien qu'on le lui reconnaisse que rarement, il savait mener ses enquêtes et choisir les décisions qu'il convenait de choisir et, pendant sa petite balade, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était mis à faire. Si Sherlock ne voulait rien lui dire, il allait le pousser à en parler à sa façon. Pas question que ce soit lui qui en parle de front, ça ne serait pas lui qui mènerait la conversation si ça se passait ainsi. Il avait donc mis au point une stratégie qui devait le conduire à avoir les réponses qu'il désirait.

Puisque Sherlock volait ses sous-vêtements, pour faire il ne savait quoi avec, il n'aurait qu'à lui en priver. Si le brun y tenait vraiment, il finirait par se dévoiler. Ça faisait maintenant dix jours qu'il avait commencé sa petite manœuvre et, pour l'instant, le détective n'avait pas réagi comme il l'attendait. Mais il serait patient. Déjà, il avait noté que le brun était nettement plus agaçant, cassant, agressif et fou depuis qu'il avait commencé son plan. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il cède, et ça ne serait peut être pas aussi long qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Après tout, Sherlock était un drogué et aux vues du nombre de ses slips qu'il avait retrouvé dans son lit, c'était devenu sa nouvelle addiction.

De son coté, le brun était plus qu'insatisfait. Apparemment, John s'était mis à ne plus porter les sous-vêtements qu'il affectionnait tant, ou alors il les gardait cachés. « Quel égoïste ! » pensa t-il, alors qu'en sortant de la douche il vit, une fois de plus, dans le panier, que ce qu'il désirait n'était pas là. Mais comment allait-il faire, lui, maintenant ? Il était profondément frustré et John l'obsédait de plus en plus sans son exutoire. Il avait trouvé un moyen de ne pas briser leur amitié tout en satisfaisant ses besoins physiques et John fichait tout en l'air. Et maintenant il avait juste faim. Faim de John.

Il s'habilla en vitesse. John avait découvert ses sous-vêtements dans son lit, il avait réagit, maintenant c'était à son tour. John avait attaqué, non, il s'était plutôt défendu. John était un soldat, mais aussi un médecin, il était donc plus du genre à se défendre qu'à attaquer. Lui, en revanche, n'allait pas se gêner pour faire sonner les tambours. Mais avant ça, il lui fallait vérifier.

Il déboula en vitesse dans le salon.

« JOOHN ! Le blond sursauta alors qu'il était en train de préparer à manger.

Sherlock, je ne suis pas sourd, pas la peine de hur... »

Le brun venait de l'attraper assez violemment contre lui, le coupant dans sa phrase. Alors que John essayait de se dégager, Sherlock faisait tout pour le retenir. Très vite, il dégagea le pull gênant et la chemise du blond les relevant juste assez.

« Sherl.. Sherlock, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Sans répondre, le détective défit le bouton du pantalon de son colocataire et glissa sa main dedans. Presque immédiatement, John se cambra, avant de donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Ce dernier, desserrant légèrement sa prise, eu à peine le temps de voir le poing qui vint tâter sa joue. L'impact fut douloureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il allait tomber au sol quand une poigne ferme le retint assez longtemps pour qu'il se reçoive un second coup. Cette fois-ci, on le laissa réellement tomber au sol, sonné, et il percutât une poignée de porte de placard derrière la tête.

« Non mais tu es plus fou que je ne l'imaginais ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sautes dessus ?» Entendit-il. Il prit un temps avant de répondre.

Une expérience.

Une expérience ? Je peux savoir quelle genre d'expérience aurait besoin que tu fourres ta main dans mon pantalon ?

Tu peux pas comprendre.

Va te faire foutre. »

John réajusta ses vêtements avant de se retourner. Sherlock eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la tension qui tendait les fibres du pantalon du blond avant qu'il ne parte. John sortit de la pièce en trombe. Bon sang Sherlock, Sherlock, toujours ce foutu Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ? Glisser sa main, comme ça, dans cette zone intime. Il avait senti ces doigts chauds caresser un instant sa peau et ça l'avait immédiatement électrisé, si doux, si excitant. Bien évidement, il s'était défendu, mais c'était surtout pour éviter d'avoir envie d'en demander plus.

Il n'était qu'un homme, un homme de plus en plus frustré et agacé par le comportement de son colocataire. S'il avait osé l'imaginer, il aurait pu croire que Sherlock voulait lui arracher son sous-vêtement directement. Avec Sherlock on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Alors qu'il essayait de calmer son début d'érection, il entendit son colocataire gémir. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il le vit en train de se relever puis avancer en tanguant, alors qu'il se tenait la tête.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Sherlock marcha deux trois pas de plus avant de s'écrouler au sol. John se précipita sur lui, son coté médecin refaisant surface. Il l'examina quelques minutes et jugea que Sherlock avait pris un sacré mauvais coup, mais que ce n'était pas grave. Il fallait juste qu'il se repose, et qu'il dorme, surtout. Il essaya de le relever en vain, le brun ne faisant pas beaucoup d'effort et lui compliquant au contraire plutôt la tâche. Agrippant ses jambes tel un poulpe, tirant sur son pantalon pour essayer de se relever tout en ignorant les mains que John lui tendait et qui auraient été nettement plus pratiques.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? » Se plaignit John.

Il essaya de le soulever par les aisselles et l'espace de quelques instants le détective fut debout mais il retomba à cause de ses jambes molles poussant John jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur. Finalement, il resta à genoux accroché à son colocataire, alors que sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Il l'appuya sur la seule chose qui se trouvait là, c'est à dire les cuisses de John. Au moins c'était moelleux.

John, désespéré, finit par vraiment prendre les choses en main. Arrivant à se dégager des prises de son colocataire, il le souleva pour le mettre sur ses épaules, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois à l'armée. Sherlock n'était pas vraiment lourd en plus. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre du brun et déposa doucement le corps sur le lit avant de le recouvrir de couvertures. Alors qu'il allait partir, le détective eut la bonne idée d'attraper son pull pour le retenir.

« Dors avec moi. » Murmura t-il alors qu'il semblait toujours dans les vapes.

Le blond ne releva pas la remarque et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Il comprenait encore moins le comportement de Sherlock. Peut être qu'il finirait finalement par lui demander ce que tout ça voulait dire. Mais pas tout de suite. Il attendrait, juste encore un peu, peut-être que Sherlock se dévoilerait.

Plus loin, dans la chambre du détective, alors qu'il fermait doucement l'œil, il sourit. John portait toujours ses sous-vêtements et il allait pouvoir sérieusement passer à l'attaque.

* * *

**à votre avis lequel des deux vas craquer en premier ? xD**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous et Bonne Année avant tout.**

**Je tient à m'excusé de la longue absence avant ce chapitre (partiel, dossier, fête ...) mais en prime vous avez le droit à un long chapitre chaud chaud**

**Car oui c'est maintenant que le rating M se justifie à 100% (j'espère que ça vous plaira) C'est aussi le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, Je n'ai jamais eu pour but de la continuer très longtemps ni sur beaucoup de chapitre, cette histoire étant partit sur un coup de tête et une envie, rien d'extrêmement bien construit vous voyez**

**Sinon je tient à remercier toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews, si vous êtes auteur vous savez très bien que ça fait toujours plaisir, merci à toi Fan ;) . Mais aussi à ceux qui la follow et/ou la mette en fav.**

**Je tient aussi à dire un grand merci à Erika Nathaniella pour sa correction, elle fait du bon boulot ;)**

**Bon et si je vous laissais lire maintenant ?**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

" Sherlock ! Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! " Le brun arrêta de jouer de son violon.

" Quoi, John ?! " grogna t-il.

" Ça fait quatre jours que tu joues du violon quasiment non stop. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? "

" Un problème évidemment, tu sais que ça m'aide à réfléchir. "

" Quel problème ? Tu n'as aucune enquête en ce moment. "

" Un autre problème. "

" Très bien. Je t'écoute. "

" Ton petit QI ne me serait d'aucune utilité. " cracha-t-il avant de se remettre à jouer.

John, exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel et repartit se coucher, tentant de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher les notes stridentes du violon d'atteindre ses oreilles. Sherlock devenait exécrable. En trois semaines, il avait réalisé toutes les expériences les plus nauséabondes, fait exploser quatre fois une substance inconnue mais gluante dans le micro-ondes, et avait rendu la cuisine inutilisable pendant trois jours. Il utilisait presque constamment toute l'eau chaude de la douche quand John avait le malheur de passer après lui. Il avait réussi à mettre le feu à son propre lit et avait utilisé deux des pulls de John pour des expériences louches qui les avaient totalement détruits. En plus de ça, il passait son temps à jouer d'horribles fausses notes et son agressivité avait atteint des records. Une fois, alors que John lui disait bonjour le matin, il l'avait envoyé sur les roses en étant particulièrement blessant et insultant.

C'était un véritable enfer. Même Mrs Hudson avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances chez sa sœur pour échapper à la tempête et Lestrade hésitait désormais à le prendre sur une affaire depuis qu'il avait fait pleurer six personnes de son équipe en moins d'un quart d'heure.

John arrivait à peine à dormir et préféra filer à l'hôpital. Au moins aurait-il, là bas, la chance de dormir quelques heures. Lestrade l'invita à aller boire un verre le soir, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Il était bien trop content d'échapper au monstre qu'était devenu Sherlock.

Le soir donc, il rejoignit l'inspecteur. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout, mais bien évidemment le sujet retomba irrémédiablement sur Sherlock.

" Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter, John. "

" Je suis patient. " Greg ricana.

" C'est plus que de la patience là. Sérieux, il vous fait vivre un enfer ! Moi, je lui aurais déjà collé mon poing. "

" Je l'ai fait, il y a quelques semaines " s'amusa le blond.

" Mais pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... fou. "

" Si je le savais, j'essaierais de trouver une solution, mais je cherche, je cherche. "

" Non, mais, franchement... C'est quoi votre secret ? "

" Je n'en ai pas. "

" Oh allez ! C'est obligé... "

" Non, vraiment. Je suis juste patient. "

John n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avouer que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock qu'il arrivait à le supporter. Après tout, même si son comportement était exécrable et qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il restait à ses cotés. Il passait volontiers les expériences louches pour les pommettes et les lèvres du brun. Il oubliait qu'il se lavait à l'eau froide pour le torse sculpté que ses chemises moulaient parfaitement. Il oubliait les nuits blanches à cause du violon pour ses boucles brunes, volatiles, souples et ne se gardait pas d'observer et de noter chaque mouvement qu'elles pouvaient faire. Et il passait volontiers au dessus des insultes gratuites et purement méchantes que Sherlock lui crachait, contre ses yeux envoûtants, si durs, si doux, si mystérieux, si profonds qu'il s'y perdrait volontiers.

Mais il le gardait bien évidement pour lui. Pas question de se dévoiler, ni à Sherlock, ni à un tiers. Après une longue discussion et plusieurs verres à se défouler sur le détective, les deux hommes se séparèrent. John héla un taxi et faillit s'endormir dedans. Il était épuisé. Il pensa une seconde à se prendre une chambre d'hôtel, juste pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Mais il avait envie d'entendre la voix grave de son colocataire avant d'aller se coucher, même si une insulte sortirait probablement de sa bouche, il avait envie de l'écouter, ça lui servirait de berceuse, peut être.

Il monta les escaliers d'un pas lent et morne et avant même qu'il ne fut entré, il entendit Sherlock.

" Tu étais où ? "

Il entra et n'osa pas répondre. Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre, après tout.

" Encore avec une idiote que tu t'efforces de draguer ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'y arriveras jamais ? " La remarque piqua le blond.

" Et pour quelle raison tu te permets de dire ça ?! Et puis attends, tu t'es trompé. "

" Quoi ? "

" Je n'étais pas avec une fille. "

" Non, avec Lestrade, je sais. Tu t'es mis aux hommes, maintenant ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour une première expérience homosexuelle.. "

" Non, mais on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu es infecte depuis presque un mois ! "

" Rien du tout. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes, tu passes tellement de temps avec les autres.. "

" Quoi, tu es jaloux ? "

" Jaloux ? " grogna Sherlock d'un ton dédaigneux.

" Bon alors, tu es frustré ? "

Sherlock allait répondre par un autre sarcasme quand il buta sur le mot « frustré » et s'étrangla presque ravalant la phrase qu'il allait sortir pour répondre. Jaloux bien sûr qu'il l'était. Enfin c'était encore minime, ça. Mais frustré, oh que oui ! John et sa stupide combine le frustrait et il était sur les nerfs. Il était en manque sauf que là il ne pouvait pas aller chercher un dealer pour sa dose, il ne pouvait pas demander à un de ses SDF de lui ramener quelques seringues en échange d'un bon billet, il ne pouvait même pas s'amuser à synthétiser lui même sa drogue. Il avait les pieds et les mains liés par John. John était son dealer et sa drogue.

Le brun n'avait finalement pas répondu et il ne s'était pas rendu compte du silence qui avait régné dans la pièce quelques secondes. John, lui, n'avait pas manqué ce détail.

" Quoi alors, c'est ça ? Le grand Sherlock Holmes fait subir un enfer à son entourage uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de cul du mois ou de la semaine ? " Sherlock se tourna vivement vers lui, lui jetant un regard glacial.

" C'est ça, rigole. "

" Alors, pourquoi tu ne règles pas le problème ? Avec ton physique, il te suffit de rentrer quelque part pour que tout le monde te dévore du regard. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans un bar, t'es sûr qu'elles et qu'ils seront à tes pieds ! " souffla John, légèrement perplexe et un peu déçu, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. " Mais sérieusement, tu m'as fait chier pendant un mois juste pour une histoire de sexe ?! "

" Tu n'as pas de reproche à me faire ! C'est de ta faute tout ça. " grogna Sherlock.

" Ma faute ? "

" Oui, ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas ce corps, si tu n'avais pas cette odeur, je n'aurais jamais eu de problème. "

" Pardon ? "

" Et avant je me débrouillais très bien, ça me suffisait ! Mais depuis que tu caches tes sous-vêtements, je fais comment moi ?! " Sherlock se leva de son fauteuil et commença à s'avancer. " Et en plus tu poses la question ! "

" Quoi ? Attends. Tu utilisais mes sous-vêtements pour te satisfaire ? Oh mon dieu, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir. "

" C'est toi qui m'as rendu frustré John. C'est sur toi qu'on doit jeter les reproches. Tout est de ta faute tu n'avais pas le droit de me rendre fou comme ça. " Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à presque coller le blond qui restait un peu pantelant, et lui glaça le sang d'un regard particulièrement méchant. " TA FAUTE ! " Juste après, Sherlock s'étrangla.

" Il faudrait peut être que tu penses à te calmer. " répondit John tout confiant.

En ayant eu marre de se faire crier dessus, John n'avait pas eu d'autre instinct que de poser de façon ferme sa main sur l'entre-jambe du brun. Ça avait eu le don de l'arrêter directement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Le détective réalisa que la main de John était plus agréable même à travers son jeans, que sa propre main directement sur son sexe. Il fut submergé par une sensation nouvelle qui le rendit addictif immédiatement. Oh non, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer désormais. Instinctivement, il tenta de chercher plus de contact et commença à se frotter contre cette main. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de lâcher un gémissement.

John, de son coté, se rendait compte de la réalité, ou plutôt sa main se rendait compte de la réalité, sentant le sexe de son colocataire commencer à durcir, le sentir se frotter contre lui, savoir que ses jambes devenaient plus molles tandis qu'il essayait de se raccrocher à lui. Il lui fallut une petite minute pour assimiler. Sherlock était excité par lui, si ce n'était plus. Il le désirait tout du moins physiquement au point d'oublier qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Finalement, il avait gagné. Sa patience avait été récompensé. Sherlock lui avait avoué pour ses sous-vêtements, mais mieux encore, le brun le voulait lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et au contraire, il ferait en sorte de le rendre encore plus accro.

Il se débrouilla pour le faire tomber sur le canapé et le brun se laissa faire. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à quoi que se soit non plus et John, étant purement hétéro, ne s'intéresserait forcement pas à lui. Il détourna la tête.

" Bon, et bien, si tu étais attiré.. par moi, pourquoi ne pas me le demander ? " Sherlock se retourna vivement vers lui.

" Quoi ? "

" Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? Ça aurait été bien plus cohérent que de voler mes caleçons. Et puis pourquoi mes caleçons ? "

" Tu es hétéro. "

" Imposteur, dites moi où est Sherlock Holmes? Où l'avez vous caché ? " plaisanta le soldat.

" John, cesses ça. "

Le blond s'approcha vivement du canapé et monta à genoux sur l'accoudoir, commençant à surplomber le brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Où sont donc passées tes brillantes déductions, Sherlock ? Ne t'es tu pas rendu compte que moi aussi je pouvais être attiré par toi ? "

Sherlock bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et John sourit un peu plus, en se rapprochant dangereusement de son colocataire jusqu'à glisser délibérément son genoux entre ses cuisses, ce qui le fit couiner. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter un peu plus les jambes et avoir plus de contact, mais John se retira.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour te faire pardonner le mois où tu as été infecte ? "

" Quoi ?

" Et Bien oui. J'ai le droit à quoi, moi, après tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre ? " Sherlock pouffa.

" Tes pupilles sont dilatées, ton souffle est plus fort et saccadé et ta voix plus rauque. De plus, le renflement de ton pantalon indique que tu es excité par moi. Tu n'es pas du tout en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. " John releva un sourcil.

" Toi non plus. Mais bon, je n'ai pas mis de sous-vêtements dans le panier et apparemment, il te faut au moins ça pour être satisfait, alors je pourrais juste partir. Après tout, je suis celui qui semble tenir le mieux non ? Bon alors, à tout à l'heure Sherlock. "

Le blond commençait à partir vers la porte, réajustant son jeans pour que son érection naissante soit moins visible. Il allait jouer avec Sherlock et en profiter largement. Le brun, voyant que son soldat commençait à partir, se releva en vitesse.

" John ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là comme ça. "

" Bien sûr que si. "

" JOHN ! " La voix de Sherlock fut brouillée par l'émotion. Le ton avait été tremblant, inconstant, et la détresse et la peur avaient tinté en fond dans le nom du médecin.

Ce dernier n'eut pas la force de le laisser en plan et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se rapprocha un peu.

"J'imagine que tu veux que je te satisfasse, pas vrai ? " Sherlock acquiesça. " Mais je mène la danse, ça te va ? " Le détective répondit oui. " Très bien alors. Déshabilles toi. "

le brun fut surpris, mais s'exécuta, jusqu'à se retrouver nu sur le canapé, son érection déjà humide fièrement dressée. John, quant à lui, défit tranquillement sa braguette et incita Sherlock à venir le prendre en bouche. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour savoir que s'il n'obéissait pas, il n'aurait rien. Il se plia donc à la tâche, se rapprochant de son soldat pour se positionner à genoux devant lui puis il saisit de ses lèvres l'érection à travers le sous-vêtement. Il ferma les yeux savourant l'odeur et la sensation, jusqu'à sortir la langue pour goûter, mais très vite John baissa un peu son jeans et son slip pour libérer son érection. Sherlock recula, un peu impressionné, mais très vite, il se reprit et embrassa doucement le gland, l'apprivoisant avec sa langue avant de l'engloutir entre ses lèvres. Un son ravit ses oreilles et l'encouragea à continuer, ce qu'il fit, accélérant un peu le mouvement sur la verge.

Il gémit presque. John était si bon. Il sentait ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau, tandis que ses reins, ses fesses et ses cuisses devenaient plus chaudes, son sexe plus humide. Il devenait impatient et la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche le rendait fou. Il sentit deux mains lui attraper la tête pour le forcer à avaler le sexe plus rapidement, plus profondément. Il eut du mal, mais il s'adapta et accepta autant qu'il pût et avec plaisir. Brusquement, John le poussa en arrière et éjacula au même moment, il se reçu ainsi quelques jets de sperme sur le visage et les lèvres. De même, cela le surprit, mais l'excita encore plus, si bien que ses yeux devinrent humides et ses lèvres tremblantes. John se baissa pour se mettre en face de lui.

" Et si on s'occupait un peu de toi maintenant ? " taquina John en voyant le corps de Sherlock aussi demandeur d'attention.

Il l'aida à retourner sur le canapé où il l'installa en position assise et largement affalé tout en lui écartant largement les jambes pour se placer entre elles. Sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de réfléchir, il vint taquiner son cou, caressant, léchant, goûtant la peau sensible tout en sentant le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire. Il ne manqua pas de lui laisser un suçon juste à cet endroit très sensible et le brun, pris au dépourvu, donna un coup de rein en avant pour exprimer son plaisir.

Avec envie, John descendit un peu et mordit, presque sans retenue, sa clavicule ce qui tira de Sherlock une petite réaction de recul, mais, très vite, il s'attaqua à ses tétons déjà gonflés et ultra-sensibles. À peine avait-il approché sa langue que Sherlock gémit. Bon sang, c'était vraiment une zone sensible. Il en saisit un entre ses lèvres qu'il fit rouler tout doucement, mais cela arracha presque des cris au brun qui lui intima de stopper sa tendre torture.

Sans préavis, après avoir largement tourmenté les petits bouts de chair pâle, le blond descendit sur les côtes puis le ventre de son amant, embrassant et embrasant la peau à chaque passage de ses lèvres ou de sa peau. Il releva les yeux pour voir que Sherlock respirait fort, très fort alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé les choses sérieuses. Le brun croisa son regard et frissonna.

John, quant à lui, poursuit sa descente, sentant désormais le sexe du brun contre son cou alors qu'il s'attaquait au bas ventre, chatouillant la peau fine de l'aine, puis très rapidement glissa ses lèvres sur la verge tendue. Le plus jeune poussa un gémissement si érotique que John ne cru pas cela possible. Il sentait déjà dans sa bouche le goût salé et si particulier du sperme, même si Sherlock n'avait pas encore joui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit le brun en train de se mordre la lèvre, des larmes de plaisir au yeux. Il sourit, avant de saisir les cuisses de Sherlock et de les relever afin d'accéder à une zone tout aussi sensible. Il passa sa langue doucement, testa la souplesse, mais le détective était tendu. Mouillant deux de ses doigts, il vint tout doucement les presser contre cette zone tout en continuant à la lubrifier et à la détendre avec sa langue. Puis, tranquillement, il le pénétra d'un doigt. Sherlock se crispa, mais il continua à l'enfoncer malgré l'étroitesse des chairs jusqu'à trouver un point qui, il le savait, allait réellement faire pleurer son amant. Il appuya dessus et, presque instantanément, le détective releva son bassin sur la sensation, gémissant. Profitant du moment de détente de son amant, John le pénétra d'un autre doigt.

" John ! " gémit plaintivement le brun, de chaudes larmes de plaisir coulant sur ses joues alors que son souffle devenait plus saccadé.

Le blond commença différents mouvements pour détendre son amant.

" Détends toi, Sherlock. Tu es vierge ? "

" Potentiellement ! "

" Potentiellement ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? "

" De là où tu me touches, oui. "

" Oh ! "

John poursuivit ses mouvements pour détendre son amant qui n'était plus qu'un amas de gémissements, de cris et de plaisir. Sa chair était brûlante et une fine pellicule de sueur avait recouvert sa peau. Son sexe tendu pulsait, de plus en plus prêt à éjaculer sous la torture que lui faisait subir le blond. Quand ce dernier retira ses doigts, il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Pourquoi lui enlevait-on une source de plaisir aussi intense ? Il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il aille jusqu'à l'overdose, pas vrai ?

John monta sur le canapé et allongea gentiment Sherlock dessus avant de le surplomber. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour se placer entre elles et le brun se tendit un peu. Avait-il vraiment le droit à autant ? Les deux doigts qui se renfoncèrent en lui, lui firent comprendre que oui et un troisième doigt s'aventura dans cette zone de plus en plus détendue.

« Je suis médecin Sherlock. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour ta santé, détend toi juste. »

Un coup de plus dans sa prostate le fit pousser un hurlement alors que son corps se cambrait et qu'un peu de sperme s'écoulait sur son ventre, mais ce n'était pas encore assez fort pour le faire jouir totalement.

« John, laisse moi jouir. » couina t-il.

Le blond sourit et retira ses doigts avant de soulever les hanches de l'homme qu'il aimait afin de placer son sexe devant son entrée qui n'attendait que de le recevoir. Il s'enfonça d'un coup, de façon assez douce pour que Sherlock n'ait pas mal, mais de façon assez brusque pour qu'il jouisse dans un cri de pur plaisir. John lui laissa un peu de temps pour se reprendre avant de le pilonner de coups de reins qui venaient juste frapper le point magique de son amant.

Ce dernier s'était totalement détendu, ses jambes un peu molles entourant les hanches du soldat et il se laissait totalement manipuler. Son corps entier était détendu et acceptait John, John qui le prenait tout entier, sans retenue, sans gêne et qui lui offrait le plaisir le plus intense qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. C'était comme avoir goûté à une drogue bas de gamme pendant longtemps et aujourd'hui savourer la qualité absolue. Assurément, il était accro.

John, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de pénétrer sauvagement son colocataire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait décidé d'accepter qu'il n'aurait jamais Sherlock, mais voilà qu'il l'avait sous lui, gémissant, sous ses coups de reins infernaux. Et mieux, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Lui attrapant les cuisses, il les releva pour les poser sur ses épaules et ainsi pénétrer Sherlock sous un autre angle tout en le forçant naturellement à resserrer ses chairs, ce qui ne pouvait leur donner que du plaisir à tous les deux. D'ailleurs, le plaisir était tel que John ne tarda pas à jouir, se déversant en Sherlock, qui trembla en sentant le liquide chaud glisser en lui.

John se retira doucement alors que le brun essayait de retrouver son souffle, son sexe était toujours gorgé de sang. Quelques minutes après, John, qui était loin d'en avoir terminé avec son amant, lui attrapa les reins pour le retourner. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, Sherlock à quatre pattes, attendant que le John revienne le tourmenter.

" Écartes un peu plus les cuisses Sherlock. "

Le brun s'exécuta et John adorait l'idée de contrôler le détective, d'être le maître. Il frotta son sexe contre l'intimité du brun, puis, d'une main ferme, appuya aux niveaux des reins pour le faire se cambrer, glissant ensuite sa main sur son dos, il le fit se coucher sur le sol, seul son bassin relevé. L'attrapant d'une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur les hanches, John le pénétra d'un coup sec, ce qui fit crier sans vergogne le détective. Puis les coups de reins reprirent, plus secs, plus durs, plus rapides. Les fesses de Sherlock devenaient rouges sous les coups et il jouit à nouveau, son sperme atterrissant sur le sol. Mais John n'en avait pas fini. Il saisit le sexe du brun et commença à le masturber de façon désynchronisée à ses coups de reins et le détective gémit de plus belle, pas le moins du monde fatigué d'avoir déjà joui deux fois et sentant déjà son excitation remonter à bloc. John changea un peu de rythme en pénétrant Sherlock par des coups profonds et secs, se retirant presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre chaud. Sherlock était si bon, et ses cris si excitant qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir, mais, déjà, il sentait le sexe du détective pulser. Il jouirait bientôt, d'ici quelques secondes, mais cette fois ci, il voulait qu'il attende. Il serra donc la base du sexe de son amant pour l'empêcher d'éjaculer tout en continuant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et violents, qui cognaient dans la prostate de Sherlock à chaque coup. Celui ci n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom de son amant correctement et les larmes s'écoulaient toujours sur ses joues tant le plaisir était puissant. Il avait tellement envie de jouir, mais John l'en empêchait, et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

John finit par être au bord et sentant que Sherlock ne pourrait plus tenir plus longtemps, il accéléra les mouvements de reins tout en libérant le sexe de son amant qu'il masturba très rapidement. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ils éjaculaient en même temps, leurs corps se contractant avec force, gémissant de concert. Puis John se retira, et reprit son souffle, tandis que le brun avait plus de mal. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait du mal à les détendre. Son intimité, toujours dilatée, laissa s'écouler le sperme en lui le long de ses fesses et de ses cuisses, le rendant poisseux. Il arriva finalement à s'allonger, ses boucles brunes s'emmêlant avec la sueur. Il ferma les yeux et tendit la main à la recherche de John, mais il ne le trouva pas. En revanche le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, lui fit comprendre que le blond était dans la salle de bain. Il était incapable de se lever pour aller le rejoindre mais il n'en eut pas besoin, puisqu'il sentit deux mains le soulever et le glisser dans l'eau chaude pour le nettoyer.

John avait en effet ressenti le besoin de prendre soin de Sherlock. Il semblait tellement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire grand chose. Se reprenant finalement un peu, il tourna la tête vers le blond qui lui sourit gentiment. Son corps tremblait toujours et il se sentait sans force, mais il eut le courage de pencher la tête jusqu'à saisir les douces lèvres de son amant, qui lui répondit avec entrain.

/JW\JackB/SH\

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes, Lestrade les avaient appelé pour une affaire et Sherlock avait été adorable. Enfin tout est relatif. Il avait été gentil autant qu'il en était capable. Et cela étonna beaucoup toute l'équipe de policiers. Greg s'était approché de John et lui avait demandé quelques informations supplémentaires. Le blond s'était contenté de toussoter, gêné. Non il ne pourrait pas dire que Sherlock avait juste besoin de se faire prendre pour ne pas être aussi exécrable, non il ne pourrait jamais.

**END.**


End file.
